The Shamy's Prom Equivalency
by mphs95
Summary: What was going through Sheldon's mind as he prepared to attend his first Prom? What happened after the ILY? Here's my version of events. I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here it is, as promised. I'm sorry I'm such as a perfectionist, but to channel my inner Sheldon, if you're going to do something, do it right. LOL**_

_**Remember to review if you can. I have to know if I suck and Mama needs her brain candy! LOL**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take the Shamy and others out to play sometimes.**

* * *

Sheldon finished brushing his teeth and gargled with water. He put on his plaid robe over his pajamas before heading into the kitchen for a glass of water before bed. He leaned against the sink and smiled as he remembered the events of the evening.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sheldon shaved his face, being more meticulous as usual since he wanted to look his best. The fact that no one wanted to join him as an alien still annoyed him, but one of his goals that he decided on when he came back was to let go of control once in a while and just enjoy the moment...or attempt to participate without comments on its stupidity.

From his research, he knew there would be high jinks abode. He bought a flask the day before for spiking the punch with pomegranate juice. He promised his mother he wouldn't do drugs and he didn't want his Amy to be inebriated tonight. Everyone would still be high from all the antioxidants his hooch contained.

Of course, he would get prom king and Amy would be queen, since they were the smartest. Monarchy weren't elected, but his research showed that this king and queen were, which made no sense whatsoever, but if he was going to do prom, he would do it right.

There would be dancing, but thanks to his cotillion training, he could master that. His girlfriend wasn't so bad herself on the dance floor. Of course, they would take over and show their group how it was done.

Penny's words about mating after prom made him think of what he and Amy could do after Prom was over. Since no one wanted to be an alien, she wouldn't be able to shoot her eggs into space. As there was always an _'after prom'_ party and breakfast, maybe they would hang out at the apartment afterwards before finding a place for dining. However, it had to a place with cereal as Saturday was cereal day while watching Doctor Who, which he programmed with DVR in case he overslept. All of this was past his usual bed time, but he knew to do this prom thing properly, he needed to do all of it, hence the nap he took earlier in the afternoon.

He maintained confidence to his friends, but inside he was nervous because he didn't want to mess this up for Amy. He wanted to make up for leaving her this summer and for all the dumb stuff he did to her over the years.

Secretly, he couldn't wait to see her in her new prom dress. He always complimented her when she "dolled up a bit" for special occasion as a good boyfriend would. How other men missed out on the prize that was Amy Farrah Fowler was beyond him, but it worked out in his favor. For that, he was more grateful than he would ever let on.

_ "Sheldon! Are you almost done! I have to shave and shower, too you know"_

The physicist came back to reality and noticed he was almost done. "Yeah, yeah I hear you. Remember Leonard, if you are going to do something, do it right. Do you want me with marks on my face? Is that how one looks to go to their Prom?"

Outside, Leonard rolled his eyes. "No, but a smart one is not late to pick up his date to Prom, either."

Sheldon perked up. Tardiness short of a zombie apocalypse or natural disaster was not acceptable. Quickly finishing up, he dried his face. Making sure his body was dry he quickly slipped on clean underwear and his robe before running out of the bathroom and to his bedroom.

When he got in, he pulled out his tux again and admired it before taking it out of the bag. "A Southern gentleman never keeps a lady waiting"

* * *

Across the hall in 4B, Penny was helping Amy with her makeup.

"Ames, your dress is so pretty. Sheldon is going to die when he sees you"

"Yeah, I do look pretty" Amy said but became quiet again.

Penny had an idea why and moved to banish those thoughts. "Amy, Bernadette said a very crappy thing, but she didn't mean it. You know that, right?"

"Yes, we're past that" Amy said, but a part of her still felt hurt because she still wondered if it was true. Why else would Sheldon only until several months ago introduce kissing into the Relationship Agreement?

"Ames, what others think doesn't matter. Only what you think….maybe Doctor Wackadoodle to a degree"

Amy laughed. "As a scientist, I agree. But as a woman, well….."

Penny took her hands to her friend's face to make her look towards her. "Ames, I've known him for seven years. You are the only woman I've even seen him make anything even close to goo goo eyes, or whatever Sheldon does. He's come a long way since Valentine's Day. The two of you have made out on date nights and he's more open about his feelings. You've even said you and Sheldon have gotten closer since he got back"

Penny smiled when she saw she was getting through to her best friend. "Sweetie, he knows you're a woman, believe me. Also believe me that when he sees you, the boy will be struck stupid. No matter what dumb thing he says, he will feel the same about you."

"Well, I've noticed since I have stopped pressuring him about coitus, he's more affectionate with me. Maybe I just needed to let him go at his own pace"

Penny suddenly remembered the conversation she had earlier with him. _'Uh oh'_

"What's the matter, Penny?"

The blonde came back to reality. "N-nothing. Just remembering that I have to wear my flats tonight for Leonard"

"Is he going to wear his lifts?"

"He said he was"

Amy smiled. "I know you had reservations about this, Bestie, but this is going to be a better prom for both of us"

Penny smiled as she realized Amy was right. "Yeah, it will, won't it?"

The girls came together in a hug. Penny's face changed to one of nervousness. _'Please say I didn't mess up Amy's chances with Sheldon' _

She then realized he didn't seem freaked out when he left earlier. _'I'm just reading something into nothing. If I'm wrong, I'm so going junior rodeo on him for being a dumbass.' _

* * *

As his roommate went into the kitchen, Sheldon snapped out of his funk and finished going through his wallet, making sure his identification was present along with credit cards and money to take Amy to breakfast. Leonard's words reverberated through his mind again.

_'Just because all your friends are having sex doesn't mean you have to'_

_ 'A lot of people lose their virginity on prom night'_

_ 'You don't have hormones'_

Leonard was wrong. He did have hormones, ones that have been harder to fight off in the last three years. He thought about the trigger for his emotional downfall the last four years…..his neuroscientist vixen.

Tonight, it was prom. One of the rituals is to have coitus after the dance.

"Oh dear Lord" He said to himself.

"Sheldon, come on. The girls are waiting"

Taking a deep breath, the physicist joined his shorter roommate out the door and across the hall. _'I will be fine. I will be fine. It will be just like date night' _

Those thoughts ended when he saw Amy come out right after Penny. She was absolutely beautiful in her blue dress. His resolve crumbled more when she complimented him on how handsome she thought he was in his tux.

He heard Penny and Leonard speak, but all he could see was his Amy, the beautiful creature that was haunting his dreams more and more. He gulped as his mind was suddenly blank as he continued to stare as his girlfriend. _'I'll be okay...it's just a dance...just a dance'_

He was almost back to his normal, but then Leonard told everyone about his alien sexual organs. The tentative grip he had on himself broke. "Excuse me"

He walked quickly back to the apartment. After he lectured his friends, he shut the door and ran into his room. His breathing was more labored but he didn't feel the urge to pass out. Quickly he typed in his symptoms into Google.

"Panic attack?" Eliminating the other options, he went into the message board and scrolled until he saw the message from _SoccerMom09_.

"Lay down and elevate your feet while taking deep cleaning breaths"

He did as he read, but it was difficult as he kept thinking about his girlfriend.

His Amy was beautiful in her regular wardrobe with shiny hair, but when she dressed up for special occasions, including wearing the pumps that made her a couple inches taller, it did something to him. It made him….normal…..with normal urges, but he always went back to his Kohlinar and it brought him back.

_'Darn that vixen and brownies'_ he lamented before he went back for a moment to February and their kiss on the train. He meant to make a point, but his body betrayed him as he took her in his arms with his hands on her hips dangerously close to his kryptonite, her posterior.

Since then, he hadn't been able to look at a brownie the same. The smell alone took him back. The taste…..her beautiful, sensual lips….the ones that always burned onto his skin in his dreams like a brand.

However, if his trip away taught him anything, it was that he couldn't run away from his problems. While he still hated change, he realized that it was necessary for life to move and develop.

He was enjoying his move into Dark Matter, but he still had moments of fear. After his confession to Raj in the steam tunnel, it was like a visible form of water lifted from his shoulders. His fear was slowly being diminished as he immersed himself into his new study.

It was while out East this summer he finally realized that he was deeply in love with her and had been almost since the beginning. It was this fear that their connection would dissolve into bitterness and ambivalence like his parents' marriage led him to resist any chance of a full relationship with Amy, sometimes to the point of unintentional cruelty on his part.

Despite his intentions, slowly, but surely, each had let their guards down for the other. Amy had opened herself more quickly to progressing in their relationship than Sheldon was comfortable with, but he was working on it. He wanted to be the boyfriend she deserved. Being without her for those forty-five days were the loneliest of his life. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, but was scared. Those three words were something that had the power to change _everything_. It was not something you tell your significant other over tea or Counterfactuals.

No, he had to be honest with himself. _'What if he told her and she didn't feel the same way?'_ He knew she had feelings for him and he was almost sure she felt the same as he, but what if she didn't? He couldn't take that chance.

He had wanted nothing to do with his friends' attempt to relieve their adolescent years, but it seemed to matter to Amy. He tempted Penny with the idea of being aliens, but he knew she would turn it down. As unlikely as it was, he knew how much she loved his best friend and that she would do almost anything for him, even help him make new memories of the past.

Besides, only for his bespectacled vixen would he even consider something as pathetic as dressing up and being a teenager again.

His mind drifted back to Amy and his mind wandered further.

_They were holding hands as they walked into the apartment. They stood in front of each other for a minute to give the other a final chance to back out. When each knew what the other wanted, he continued to hold her hand as he walked her into his bedroom._

_ He shut the door and locked it. The two stood in front of each other with their eyes telling the other what their voice could not._

_ Sheldon walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her gently. After a moment, his tongue gently probed Amy's mouth and his hormones exploded as she allowed entry._

_ He removed her short jacket, revealing spaghetti straps. As she placed her hands on his chest, he bent down and showered gentle kisses on her shoulders that trailed to her earlobe. Hearing her moans only fueled his desire as he nibbled._

_ "Sheldon…oh Sheldon"_

_ "Amy…you feel so good" He muttered against her neck as one hand moved down to her breast. He cupped it gently which made Amy arch against him more._

_ Amy's hand quickly removed his tuxedo jacket and threw it on the bed. She held him in her arms as her hands caressed his back._

_ Sheldon felt her ample breasts pressed against his chest and it made his little physicist bulge to the point of pain. It was then he heard the words that should have brought him dread, but only excited him more._

_ "Make love to me, Sheldon, please"_

_ The thoughts of fear he had were suddenly gone as he backed her to the bed before they gently tumbled onto it. Sheldon quickly climbed on top of her and slowly removed her glasses. When done, he rolled them to their sides before he began pulling down the zipper to her dress._

The knock at the door knocked Sheldon out of his thoughts. He looked down to his lower half and hoped that it wasn't Amy at the door.

_"Sheldon, can I come in?"_

_'Uh Oh'_ He couldn't let Amy see him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response to this story, so I rushed this chapter to you all.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take some of them out to play sometimes.**

* * *

He couldn't let her see him like this. He was supposed to be a Homo novus. Besides, even though they had made progress in their intimate relations of late, including a recent and very enjoyable foray into French kissing and second base above clothes, he wasn't ready to show anything to demonstrate he was…..well, he was horny.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

As he continued to talk to his girlfriend, he pictured what he had to do so he could open the door and not be rude to his prom date. Suddenly, he pictured a conversation where he was stuck instructing freshman physic students. He did feel a little relief as he progressed.

_"Sheldon, this is silly. I'm not missing another Prom. I'm going upstairs now. Goodbye"_

Looking quickly, he wasn't totally recovered, but enough that she may not notice. Wanting to catch her before she took off, he opened the door.

"I really did think you looked pretty"

As he listened to her shock, he realized he needed to tell her that more. When Amy reassured him about not expecting coitus tonight, he felt his anxiety melt away almost to his normal level whenever he was with her.

It was then he sensed Amy wanted to tell him something, so he held back. As he listened to her meander around without ending on point, he realized what she was trying to tell him. Getting his courage up, he said what he had wanted to say for a very long time.

"I love you, too"

At her shock, he realized this was another thing he was neglecting and made it a point to tell her more often, but needed to be careful not to do it so often it loses its meaning. Wanting to ensure her that he wasn't just saying it for her sake, he explained how while he briefly considered a brain parasite, he realized all on his own that he was in love with her.

His relief was erased by panic as his Amy started to have a panic attack. Wanting to help her, he told her what _SoccerMom09_ told to do. Suddenly, he panicked as instead of going into Leonard's room or another room, she headed for his bed…the one that not long ago he was picturing himself with her in the throes of passion. He had to nip this in the bud now, but also needed to get her to an alternative place to relieve her symptoms.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, just because I love you doesn't mean girls are allowed in my room"

He snapped his fingers and got her out to his relief. He followed her to the living room and directed her to the couch where he directed her to lay down. Grabbing a couple of pillows, he used one to prop her legs up and the other on his spot for her head. When she was settled, he went to the kitchen and came back a short time later with two mugs of tea. He gave her a cup before he placed his on the coffee table before exchanging the leg pillow for his legs. He saw the wide eyed look on her face as he did this. Not sure what to say, he merely smiled his koala face, relaxing Amy after about two minutes.

Words didn't mean to be spoken as the two took several minutes to enjoy their tea. Sheldon finished his first and checked on his girlfriend. "Amy, are you ready to go up?"

Amy was enjoying her quiet time with her boyfriend, but realized she wanted to dance with him. "Only if you promise to dance with me, Sheldon Cooper"

He smiled as he leaned closer with his arm on her legs. "Of course, Doctor Fowler. You and I can cut a mean rug. We should show them who deserves to be prom king and queen"

They exchanged another smile before Amy moved her legs. Sheldon quickly moved to give her his hand and assist her in standing. They moved together and embraced with a kiss that quickly turned passionate as Sheldon held her close with his hands moving up and down her back. Amy moved her arms up his chest but stopped when she felt something in his chest pocket.

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper" Amy muttered in between kisses on her boyfriend's lips. "Are you going to be spiking the punch tonight?"

He gave her another chaste kiss before answering with his lips on hers as he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. "Of course, Doctor Amelia Fowler. Per social customs, it's a must"

She was going to lecture him on using her full first name but was stopped by that heart stopping smile. "Pomegranate juice?"

"Of course. The antioxidants alone will get them high with energy to for later activities"

They smiled at each other before Sheldon broke the moment. "Excuse me one moment. I have to get my tuxedo jacket from my room"

Amy watched him go and felt an inner glow within her. _'He's attracted to me and he loves me! Sheldon Cooper loves me! Screw the broom! Screw after prom coitus! I'm going to prom with the man I love…and who loves me. I'll wait as long as it takes.'_

* * *

In the bedroom, Sheldon grabbed his jacket from the chair it was laying on. He took his wallet out to check its contents again. He found the condom that he told no one he was carrying and took it out for a moment.

_'Amy is ready. I love her. She loves me. I should be ready, shouldn't I?'_

He walked to his nightstand drawer and opened it, revealing an opened box of Trojans that he bought right after he got back from his train trip. He moved to put it back, but stopped at the last minute.

_"Sheldon, are you having another panic attack?"_

Making an on the spot decision, he put the condom back in his wallet. "No, just checking my wallet. I'm coming"

He walked into the living room and observed his girlfriend for a moment standing by the kitchen not knowing of his presence. His Amy was always stunning, but tonight she was breathtaking. He just realized that his normal anxiety level in her presence had decreased dramatically in the last thirty minutes. His thoughts were broken by Amy.

"Sheldon? How long have you been there?"

He smiled. "Not long" He walked up to his girlfriend and offered his hand. "Ready to go, Vixen?"

Amy took his hand and smiled. "Ready as ever, Handsome"

He blushed for a minute before leading her to the door, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, in my panic earlier, I forgot to give you this."

He ran to his refrigerator, opened the door, and took something out. Amy's eyes got wide as she recognized what was in her boyfriend's hand. When he was in front of her, she couldn't stop looking at it. "Sheldon, it's so beautiful"

"Well, I didn't want to get you something that would mark up your dress, so I got you something for the wrist"

Sheldon took the corsage out of its container and placed it on her, making Amy's pulse rate increase exponentially with this simple touch. It was a blue orchid with a white gladiola.

"I had it designed a couple of days ago. I had to call three flower shops until I got one who could do this to my specifications"

"Sheldon, how did you know the colors to get? I never told you about my dress"

"Bernadette said to get you blue. I had her come with me to make sure I got it right" Seeing the next question in her eyes, Sheldon continued. "I asked her not to tell anyone and this is a part of the prom experience"

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I did careful research on flowers, and I chose the orchid and gladiola for—"

"Beauty and strength of character" Amy felt tears in her eyes thinking about the length Sheldon went to for her to enjoy this prom experience, all the while complaining to anyone about it or plotting to be an alien attendee.

"Yes" Sheldon said in a whisper.

Amy took his hand. "I have something for you, too"

He let her lead him to the door where he grabbed his keys and secured it before he noted where they were going. "Why are we going to Penny's?"

"You'll see Doctor Cooper" Amy said before opening the door and leading him in before turning on the light.

Sheldon watched as she walked to Penny's refrigerator and pulled out a similar item to the one he gave her a few minutes earlier before she came back to him. He saw the flower he used and felt hippy dippy inside. "Blue lilac"

Amy smiled before putting it on his tux. After making sure it was secure, she took Sheldon's hands in hers. "I picked out blue because it matches your eyes and I used the lilac—"

"First love" Sheldon finished for her and felt a momentarily stinging in his eyes before he inhaled deeply to recover himself.

"Yes Sheldon. I could never get the words out to tell you because I was afraid of your reaction, so I got this to show you how I feel about you. I was going to give this to you when you and Leonard picked us up, but you had your panic attack before I could."

For a moment, they could only look at each other, telling with their eyes what words could not. After a moment, Sheldon could only get out "Sorry" It was not unlike the one he gave her all those years ago in her lab after he made an ass of himself.

Amy remembered that moment in the lab and couldn't help herself. "You're forgiven. Now, if you want to attend this prom with me, it's time to get up there. It's already started without us"

Sheldon responded by taking her hand and walking out of Penny's apartment. After waiting for Amy to lock the door and taking the key for her, the power couple of Pasadena headed up to their prom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow! I am up to 41 followers and 1, 841 views on . Thank you all so much for the great response. I am thinking this may be more than three chapters as I am finding good stuff to include.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT but enjoy taking some out to play sometimes.**

* * *

When Sheldon and Amy got to the roof, they were the last to arrive as the limo group arrived about a minute before. In a corner of the roof, Bernadette was helping Howard with his tux. When she turned and saw the corsage she helped Sheldon design, her delight was taken over by anger before she punched her husband in the shoulder.

"What was that for, Bernie?"

"Because Sheldon of all people was the only one of you guys to give his date a corsage"

"I got you one, Bernie"

"Yeah, the one you used to beat Stuart before you started choking him!"

"Well, you didn't get me a boutonniere!"

"I would have, but you said they were stupid when I asked what you wanted."

"They are, but I still would have worn it if you got it"

Bernadette had a look of shock before she said with a small voice. "I wish I had known that but you made me feel like a dork for asking."

Howard turned to his wife. "I'm sorry Bernie for not letting you do that and I'm sorry I messed up yours in the limo"

Bernadette smiled. "It's okay, Howie"

As the two made up, Stuart and Jeanne were on the other side of the roof. "Geez, can't those two get a room? Look at me, he messed up my tux"

Jeanne turned to her date. "Oh shut up, Stuart. You both were idiots. Now dance with me" She said before dragging him to the middle. "Raj, where are the tunes?"

"Right here, keep your panties on" He said.

"That's not what Howard said" Emily added with a smile before Raj laughed.

* * *

After everyone's arrival, Penny turned back to her fiancé. "I think I liked things better with our own music"

"Me, too, but we can create our own later" Leonard said leeringly.

Penny laughed. "Now, who's being the dork?"

The couple shared a laugh before _Truly, Madly, Deeply _came on. They moved closer together with Penny's head on Leonard's shoulders.

After a moment, Penny spoke. "You know, Leonard"

"What's that, Penny?" He said holding his girl close.

"This is my eighth prom, but it's turning out to be my favorite one"

Leonard smiled. "I'm glad"

* * *

Sheldon turned to his girlfriend when the song started. He vaguely remembered it from when he first started at CalTech. When he saw Leonard and Penny get close, he decided it was a good song to dance with.

Sheldon displayed his Southern tendencies as he gently bowed to his girlfriend and held out his hand. "Doctor Fowler, can I have this dance?"

"Of course, Doctor Cooper"

At first they took the professional dancer's stance. During the first minute of the song, however, they worked their way closer until Amy's head was on his chest and Sheldon held his chin on top of Amy's head. He pulled his neurobiologist closer to her delight and his as he smiled.

He turned and saw Howard point at him with the look of an impending comment. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, Wolowicz. I wasn't the one who used my wife's corsage as a weapon of mass destruction" He felt Amy's laugh on his chest and his heart warmed.

"Good one, Doctor Cooper"

"Why thank you, Doctor Fowler"

Across the room, Howard returned to dancing, foiled at his attempt to make fun of Sheldon. "Damn Vulcan hearing" he muttered

"Leave them alone, Howard!" Bernadette yelled at him.

Near the end of the song, Penny and Amy made eye contact with each other before the blonde gave her friend a tiny thumbs up, which Amy gave in return.

* * *

The music's theme was initially to feature only music from 1995 – 2003 to honor everyone who had graduated. Everyone had a good time remembering the songs, even Sheldon. When Semisonic's _Closing Time_ came on, he turned to Penny as even he knew what the song was about.

"Hey, it's Penny's theme song" he yelled.

Penny turned to her friend and threatened him mockingly. "Be quiet there, Alien Boy, or I will make both of your flermins cry and not how nature intended"

* * *

The music continued for about another thirty minutes, but after hearing _'Barbie Girl'_ it was mutually agreed upon by all the attendees to mix up the music a bit.

Raj went over to his IPad and did a few changes with his Google Play app. Suddenly _'Man I Feel Like a Woman'_ started to play. Penny quickly pushed off Leonard, as Bernadette did the same with Howard.

Sheldon had a flashback to Penny dancing in his kitchen years earlier. Before he could say anything, Amy was pulled from his arms by Penny.

"Sorry, Shelly, this is a girl power song. No boys allowed"

Sheldon watched helpless as Amy joined the girls as they danced in a group. When he felt a hand slap his shoulder, he turned to see Raj.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. You're still her favorite"

Sheldon almost retorted but he was joined by all the guys with Howard and Stuart on opposite ends. Each marveled to themselves how far they had become in finding the perfect girl for each of them, except for Stuart who was just grateful to have a hot date.

When Jessie J's _Silver Linings_ began to play, the girls split up to return to their dates. Amy noted that Sheldon was making his way to the punch bowl and giggled before joining him.

"Need a lookout?"

Startled, Sheldon turned around and smiled. "Only if it's you Amy Farrah Fowler"

He turned back to the bowl and dumped in the pomegranate juice. When done, he turned back to his girlfriend and heard the song playing. "Where have I heard this song?"

"When we watched _'Silver Linings Playbook'_ with Penny and Leonard"

"Oh, yes, I remember. It was slightly better than I thought it would be"

Amy's jaw dropped. "W-what? You liked a romantic comedy?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, the man had to overcome adversity and jealousy of his talents, much like I have had to. No one recognized the genius he was until he could dance, including that floozy that he was married to"

The two laughed as the song ended and _'My Girl'_ started. Amy turned to Sheldon. "I've always loved this song"

Sheldon smiled. "Well then, little lady, what are we waiting for?"

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He held her close like before, but put his hand on her lower back this time and had stars in his eyes.

* * *

Penny saw Sheldon and Amy dancing. When she saw the look in his eyes, she tapped Leonard. "Look at the Shamy!" she whispered

He started to turn his head, but Penny stopped him. "No, don't make it noticeable. Turn me and look then"

Slowly, Leonard turned and saw the dazed look in his best friend's eyes. "Oh my God. He's….wow" he whispered back.

"Don't stare, Leonard. Amy doesn't need Doctor Whackadoodle to have a freak out if he sees someone sees him as less than a homo whatever he calls it"

Leonard looked back to his fiancée. "Of course. Besides, I should be paying attention to the prettiest girl at the prom"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, everybody wrote down their choices for prom king and queen and threw them in a box that was put aside for each couple to vote two at a time at the punch bowl table.

"Howie, remember to vote of us. I want to win this thing"

"Bernie, all we get is a song to dance to and the right to say we were prom king and queen at a dance event held for a bunch of people in their almost to mid thirties.

"So?!"

"No stuffing the ballot box, Bernadette!" Penny yelled as a joke. Her laugh turned to fear when she saw her friend's Honey Badger face.

Howard knew at that moment when to fold. "Of course, dear"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Raj and Emily wrote their choices down. Each turned to the other.

"Raj, I hope we win"

"Me, too Emily, but if we don't, that's okay. I still get to dance with my Dark Mistress"

Emily smiled. "You are too sweet, Rajesh Koothrappali"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Stuart and Jeannie voted quickly before stuffing their votes back in the box.

"I don't care who you vote for as long as it's not Howard. He's a pain in the toukas"

When Jeannie was done, she showed her choices to Stuart, who laughed. "Yes!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

When Leonard and Penny got up to the table, she grabbed his paper and wrote names before writing the same on hers.

"Penny!" he whispered harshly.

"Leonard, you do this for me, and I will be your Prom Queen later tonight"

He thought for a second. "What are you waiting for? Sheldon and Amy have to vote yet"

Penny laughed as she shoved their votes in and they walked back.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sheldon and Amy wrote their choices down. He noted hers and felt a moment of sadness. He sucked that up before he wrote his choices down.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

When the totals were tallied, Bernadette was upset. "We didn't win!"

"Sorry, Honey Badger, no crown for you tonight" Stuart said with a smile.

"Why you…" Howard said before he was about to pounce, but was stopped by a voice.

"Stop! Are you two ladies at a quilting bee or are you two dressed up with other adults recreating what I am told is the highlight of ones's social experience in high school?"

"Wow! Girl fight!" Raj yelled.

With Raj's comment, the two men stood down. Penny stood by the IPad to find a song. When she did, she turned to others. "Okay Prom King and Queen, time to dance"

Cyndi Lauper's _At Last_ began to play as Sheldon and Amy started to dance. He concentrated on the fact he won to keep his fear of being stared at away.

Leonard looked to Penny. "How, this sounds really good. How did you hear of it?"

"It was the episode of _Bones_ I auditioned for last year. Remember? Cyndi Lauper was on there and this was the song she sang as Brennan walked down the aisle. My part where I helped throw flowers was cut out though."

"I think this sounds better than the original"

"There's an original?" Penny asked

As for Sheldon and Amy, they could only think of themselves as they held each other close and shuffled to the song.

* * *

_**** A/N: Yes I know I am pimping my other favorite show Bones. Eventually I will pimp out BBT on one of my Bones stories.**_

_**If you want to hear At Last look up Cyndi Lauper At Last on the tubes of you. Excellent CD.  
**_

_**If you want to see the scene Penny was talking about with the song, look up Booth Brennan Wedding at the same place or go to Netflix Season 9 Ep 4.**_

_**The other songs in his chapter are also on the tubes of you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's the latest of the greatest prom of all time. All the songs featured in this chapter are found on the tubes of you and I recommend you check them out. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take them out to play sometimes.**

* * *

Almost two hours later, Sheldon couldn't deny that he was enjoying the prom. He observed the main reason why dancing and singing along with the other girls to Ingrid Michaelson's _G__irls Chase Boys_.

Immersing himself into his hippy dippy feelings, he was also glad he didn't go to his original prom twenty-three years earlier. This night would be added to his collection of firsts he had enjoyed over the last almost five years with his girlfriend…the first and only girl he knew he would ever love.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sheldon?"

The physicist turned and saw his best friend smiling. Pulling himself back from his sappy thoughts, he looked at the other man. "Oh just pondering how even though we were suckered into this pathetic attempt to relive our teen years, in spite of myself, it's almost enjoyable"

Leonard knew enough Sheldonspeak to know what the lanky man was really saying. "Well, my fiancée said it was the best prom she had ever attended. I think it's making her feel better after what happened a few days ago."

Usually, Sheldon tended to tune out Leonard's Penny stories, but he was in too good of a mood to be bored about her life in Nebraska. "What happened?"

"She was on Facebook with one of her friends from high school. Penny told her about the prom thing and her so called friend made fun of her for even thinking about doing this. To make things worse, she also said her haircut made her look like a man. Penny told her off and immediately unfriended her, but it was pretty harsh. It's why she was a bit snarky when we were talking about Prom that night at dinner."

"Well, reliving your early years can be tedious and Penny should have thought about it might have affected me more or even given me some warning before she changed her hair so drastically."

Sheldon pondered his next words for a minute. "But as stated previously, tonight is almost enjoyable"

The physicist watched his girlfriend dance and was momentarily mesmerized by the rhythmic bounce of her breasts before coming back. "And, Penny's hair is something I've become used to. But if she shaves her head I can't guarantee that I will accept it"

Leonard smiled knowing what his friend was trying to say and merely patted Sheldon's back in reply. When the music changed to Ash's _Lost In You_, Leonard grabbed the other man's arm.

"Come on, let's get our women"

* * *

The prom continued to be a flurry of activity throughout the night.

New Radicals' _You Get What You Give_ came on and Penny, making out with Leonard in the corner, pushes him away to dance. Feeling uncomfortable, he dashed behind the drink table to compose himself.

* * *

When the beginning notes of _Twilight_ _Time_ by the Platters started to play, Bernadette led Howard while dancing. The other couples danced along to the music.

Raj attempted to discreetly grope Emily's breast during the dance. He was spotted by Howard who made a face at him. Emily saw the engineer's shaming and came to her date's aid by nibbling Raj's ear while eyeballing Howard in a silent _screw you_.

Howard knew when to walk away.

* * *

Procol Harum's _Whiter Shade of Pale_ brought forth a discussion among the dancers, except Stuart who was still talking on the phone with Howard's mother.

"I've never got the point of this song. Some guy sings to a lot of people, he orders a drink, he looks into a mirror and some chick turns pale" Penny said

"It is thought that this story is based on Chauncer and it's _'miller'_ and _'mirror'_" Amy stated.

"Very interesting, Doctor Fowler. I believe that you have informed me that _The Canterbury Tales_ tend to have a ribald nature?" Sheldon asked.

"Indeed Doctor Cooper" Amy replied with a smile

"I just used it as a make out song" Howard said in an attempt to be clever.

Bernadette saw Jeanne's horrified face from across the room and smacked her husband. "Howard! We didn't need to know that about you two"

"I didn't say it was with Jeanne"

Bernadette pointed back to her husband's cousin, who gave Howard a look that made him turn white. "You didn't have to"

Sheldon turned to Leonard when everyone started to laugh. "So we're laughing because it is assumed that he had this song play while he was having coitus with his cousin"

"Most definitely, Sheldon"

Sheldon replied with his breathy laugh while everyone else laughed at Howard but Jeanne, who stared at him with a laser focus.

* * *

Everyone but Sheldon danced when Rocky Horror Picture Show's _Time_ _Warp_ played. Almost immediately, Amy led Leonard away from Penny and walked him to her boyfriend, followed by the befuddled blonde.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

The neurobiologist turned to Leonard. "We don't need a repeat of the wedding we attended, Doctor Hofstadter. You are supposed to have coitus with my bestie later tonight and there are no ice swans available.

Sheldon turned to Leonard as the ladies left to return to the dance. "Use your fiancé to loosen up. Remember, my neurobiologist is not for you"

The diminutive physicist just gave Sheldon a look before returning to watch everyone dance, even Stuart as he held his phone.

* * *

When _The Zombie Song_ came on, Sheldon and Amy came out to slow dance to the up-tempo song, followed by Raj and Emily.

"Why are they dancing to a song about Zombies?" Penny asked as she heard the initial lyrics. After the chorus, Penny took her fiancé out on the dance floor to Leonard's delight.

"Okay, I can see the romance in this"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"But they're like us. I'm Jewish and you're Catholic"

Bernadette turned to her husband. "You're comparing us to a couple where one is a zombie?"

"Come on Bernie. This song is about true love"

"A song about not eating brains. How sweet." Bernadette said with sarcasm as the couple remained to the side.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Emily caressed Raj's nape while they danced. "This song is so romantic"

Raj smiled as he held his date close. "True love conquers all, even with the undead"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Stuart and Jeanne were heading to dance when the phone rang again. He immediately answered it. "Deb, don't worry about me"

Jeanne merely stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sheldon pulled apart long enough to face Amy. "I'd never eat your brain, Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Neither would I, Sheldon Lee Cooper" Amy said with a smile. "It's too valuable"

"As is yours, Doctor Fowler"

* * *

A short time later, _Only You_ by the Flying Pickets began to play as Stuart and Jeanne were quietly arguing in the corner of the roof about the numerous phone calls he got from Mrs. Wolowicz.

Howard and Bernadette were dancing in the corner when suddenly his hand moved lower into onto her butt. Bernadette squealed. "Howie!"

Emily and Raj were dancing while pawing each other all over. In another corner, Penny and Leonard were alternating between a shared bottle of Chardonnay and kissing each other.

As for Sheldon and Amy, they continued to dance with her head on his shoulder while he continued to hold her close, lost in the feeling of her. As the lyrics over a lost love continued to play, each are lost in their own thoughts.

For Amy, she remembered this summer. For forty five days, she felt alone and abandoned. It was only recently she began to feel a sense of security again since her physicist returned. The intimacy level had progressed faster than she had ever dreamed over the last several weeks and while it was exciting, part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Earlier that evening, Sheldon said the three words she had dreamed of for the last four years. Her question was when Sheldon would realize what he said before he freaked out and left again.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was at peace for the first time in a long time. He couldn't believe how much better he felt since he told her how he felt. Once Amy said she understood he wasn't ready for coitus, he felt more of his walls coming down.

Suddenly he felt her heart begin to race. He was about to inquire why when he saw Howard grab his wife's posterior and looked at her like he looked at Amy's posterior when no one was looking. His eyes bugged out as Bernadette's hand reached down and touched her husband's bathing suit parts over his tux. Just as quickly, the diminutive engineer grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her out the roof door.

Even Sheldon knew what the couple were up to and his nerves started to kick in again. He struggled to make his breathing calm down as not to panic his girlfriend.

Amy felt her boyfriend breathing at an accelerated rate. Concerned, she moved to look up, but then saw the Wolowiczs' exit. Realizing Sheldon's distress, she debated on what to do to calm her physicist down when his stomach growled. Seeing an opportunity, she seized the moment.

"Ready for breakfast, Doctor Cooper?"

He was embarrassed by his lack of décor but was grateful to his girlfriend's understanding. "Of course, Doctor. It is part of the prom rituals, of course. We must follow them to the letter"

Amy smiled back at Sheldon. He suddenly felt calmer and his breathing slowed to his normal fifteen per minute. Suddenly, he felt her pulse calm down to a normal rate and he felt completely at ease before he turned to the others.

"Is anyone else here hungry? We have the post-prom breakfast to complete before you all can have drunken coitus. The coffee shop is open all night tonight and they make French Toast properly, oh I forgot...past my bedtime and it's Saturday. They have cereal that I approve of"

Emily turned to Sheldon. "I am a little hungry"

Raj got a lustful look on his face. "So am I my red-headed goddess"

Emily blushed. "I meant for food, Raj" She leaned into him and whispered. "We can satisfy yours later if you behave"

Raj straightened and turned to the others. "Breakfast would be nice. We can take the limousine"

Sheldon turned to Leonard and Penny, who continued making out in the corner while he held their almost empty Chardonnay bottle. "Penny? Leonard?"

The couple was oblivious as they continued their activities. Sheldon exhaled in frustration. "Hello? Can you stop having drunken pre-coitus and answer our question?"

Their response was Leonard's free hand making his way around to Penny's ass. Amy saw this and took matters in her own hands.

"Penny, we're out of wine and Leonard's out of condoms!"

Amy got the desired effect as the couple suddenly broke their embrace and spoke to the group at once.

"One of you should drive" Penny said

"Stop at the CVS around the corner after we get done eating" Leonard spewed

Sheldon turned to his girlfriend with admiration. "You are very clever, Doctor Fowler"

Amy turned to her boyfriend. "Years of studying the brains of everyone I know. Now" She put her arm inside of his. "Shall we?"

Sheldon smiled at the woman he loved, forgetting what he saw with his friend and his wife. "We shall"

The three couples headed for the door, ignoring Stuart and Jeanne, who continued to argue in the corner.

* * *

A short time later, the group made their way towards the lobby. As Raj opened the door to the outside, he turned to the others.

"Shouldn't we find Howard and Bernadette and ask them to join us? We have the limousine after all"

"Where are they anyway?" Leonard asked.

Just as he finished speaking, they saw the limo driver sitting on the ledge of one of the cement pillars reading his smart phone. As they were going to ask about use of the vehicle, they saw the automobile shaking in its spot.

"Who's up for a nice walk this evening?" Leonard said.

"Yeah" Raj said

"Sounds nice" Emily replied

"Wait!" Sheldon asked. "Why are we walking seven blocks to the coffee shop? It's the Wolowiczs' who are being rude"

Penny smiled. "Okay, Sheldon. Walk up to that limo, open the door, and tell that couple to stop mating"

Sheldon straightened his back and got cocky. "All right"

He got three steps in before he heard a scary voice from inside the limo.

_"Touch that door and I'll get one of your trains and shove it where no train wants to go"_

Sheldon shrank back as the Honey Badger's words sunk in. Not wanting one of his beloved trains to be destroyed, he turned to the group.

"A walk would be nice"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do apologize for the delay, folks. People quit where I work so I had to fill in. Money is nice, but Fanfiction withdrawal is not fun. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**A special thanks to hazelra7 who gave a suggestion that led me to make a change in this chapter. I think it works better that way.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but like to take them out to play sometimes.**

* * *

Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Raj, and Emily, followed by a late arriving Stuart and Jeanne, arrived back at 2311 Los Robles after one o'clock in the morning. When they got there, Raj, Stuart, and their dates walked over to the limo, but were stopped by a voice yelling _"Yes, Space Man fly me to the moon!"_

A few seconds later, the limo began to shake once more due to movement inside.

"Damn it! Not again! I want to go home and have sex with my girlfriend!" Raj whined before he got a look of panic and turned to Emily. Seeing that she was in silent agreement with him, he relaxed before the couple moaned in frustration.

Stuart saw how Emily and Raj were in sync and decided to try the same thing. "I want to hook up with my hot date tonight, too, man"

"Really? We should get you home to Aunt Debbie as soon as possible." Jeanne said with scorn, making the comic book peddler shrink away.

Leonard took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Raj. "Here, you four take my car tonight. I won't be needing it and I think that limo will be occupied for quite a while." he said

"Thanks, Dude" The astrophysicist said before turning to Emily. "Ready my Fiery Temptress?"

The redhead responded by taking Raj's hand and whispering in his ear. "Sure am. I can show you where I got my other new tattoo. It's where you left that hickey last weekend"

Raj's eyes bulged out before he pulled Emily towards Leonard's car in the parking lot, leaving Stuart and Jeanne standing on the sidewalk.

"Ready J—" Stuart said before seeing that his date had already followed the couple to Leonard's car. He nervously laughed before turning back to the others. "She digs me" He said with false bravado before turning to catch up. "Hey wait up!"

The remaining four headed inside and up to the fourth floor.

"So, Sheldon…..did you enjoy your first prom?" Penny said

"Of course I did. I was with Amy. Plus we won Prom King and Queen"

Penny turned around and faced Sheldon who was behind her on the steps before pointing at him. "Was it you who voted for _Penny and Chardonnay_ for King and Queen?"

"No, I voted for Amy and myself of course. It's an easy mistake to make, you know. I see you with alcohol almost as much as I see you with Leonard"

"Do not!" Penny replied

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

When Penny didn't finish, he smirked. "Ha, I win"

* * *

When the four arrived at the fourth floor, the men started to separate their women when Penny had an idea.

"How about one glass of wine before we split up?" Seeing the faces of everyone she exhaled. "Fine, coffee. I need to have girl talk with Amy"

"Uhhhhhh" Leonard said in a small voice.

"But-" Sheldon said struggling to put his koala face on to hide his disappointment. He was raised to not be rude, but he was anxious to get his girlfriend alone.

Oblivious to her boyfriend's distress, Amy replied. "Sure Bestie"

"Come on boys" Penny said trying not to laugh at Leonard and Sheldon's faces.

With a heavy sigh, Leonard unlocked the door to 4A and the foursome walked in. Penny turned to Sheldon. "Brew some coffee. We'll be back shortly"

Sheldon watched as the blonde took Sheldon's prom queen by the arm back towards the bedrooms before turning to his roommate. "Come on Leonard, you heard your fiancée. Make some coffee, but Amy and I will take tea"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the guys were still waiting. Leonard was shaking the hard wood floor with sewing machine leg while Sheldon was staring off into space thinking about the rest of the night and what he and Amy would do.

The lanky physicist was anxious to get rid of his roommate and fiancée because he wanted alone time with his neurobiologist. Since she took the pressure of coitus off, he was anxious to kiss her and maybe try to go for second base under her dress tonight thanks to the delicious view he had of her cleavage earlier.

Remembering how Amy's ample breasts felt pressed across his chest started to tighten his pants. Needing an escape, he suddenly stood. "I need to use the facilities, excuse me "

"Yeah, can you check on the girls while you are back there?" Leonard said oblivious to his best friend's anxiety. Penny promised she would be his private Prom Queen later that night. Her dress left little to the imagination and he was anxious to get it off to make another prom memory.

Sheldon got to the restroom and started picturing anything to get himself calmed down. When he finally felt normal, he walked out and headed to Leonard's room. What he heard stopped him in his tracks.

_"Penny, I'm not going to push him. Sheldon has to want to be with me in that way, but he obviously doesn't"_

_ "You said he told you he loves you"_

_ "Yes, but he won't even let me in his room. Maybe's Bernadette's right"_

_ "No, she's not. What she said about your sexual attractiveness was vicious and cruel. You didn't make the magazine company stop that centerfold issue. I wonder if the reason she jumped on that so quickly was because you're the one who always gets mentioned in those sciency journals instead of her. I wish you would have let me talk to her."_

Sheldon's hands formed fists that turned his knuckles white with rage. The diminutive microbiologist earned two strikes, one for her comment and another for upsetting his Amy. He was hurt that she couldn't confide in him about it, but knew he had to put that aside for another time. He continued to listen through the door.

_ "We settled it, Penny"_

_"Did you, Ames?"_ There was a pause. _"Did you tell Sheldon?"_

_"No, he doesn't need to know. Now come on, we've had a good night and I don't want to spoil it"_

_ "Can I borrow what I asked for earlier?"_

_ "No. If you want to wear one so bad, use the one you stole from the bachelorette party at the bar last night"_

_ "Yours is so much prettier…Okay"_

_ "Bestie, Leonard is not going to care where it came from. He's going to be focused on other things"_

_ "True"_

Before Sheldon could knock, the door was opened and he was greeted by a surprised Amy and Penny. In a rare moment, he was able to think on his feet. "So, did you girls get your clucking done? My roommate is getting anxious for prom coitus"

Penny smiled. "Got any plans for after we leave?"

Sheldon hesitated as he didn't want to confide in his blabbermouth friend. "I plan on going over the events of this enjoyable evening with my girlfriend while you and Leonard relieve Prom in your bedroom"

Penny stuck out her tongue. "Spoilsport"

They came out into the open area to see Leonard holding a couple of to go cups. He rushed over and gave one to his fiancée. "Here you go, Penny. Time to leave"

"But I'm out of milk-"

"Already in there" Leonard said before he grabbed her hand and pulled Penny towards the door. "Good night you two" Leonard said before rushing out of the apartment.

Sheldon walked over to where two steaming cups of tea were already prepared and steeping. He grabbed them and gave one to his girlfriend. "You two ran away so fast I didn't get your request, so I had Leonard make you Lemon Zinger"

Amy smiled. "Perfect choice. Thank you Sheldon"

* * *

Stuart and Jeanne barely get out of Leonard's car before the tires squealed and the car took off in a rush. When the lanky comic book artist got his bearings, he could only see Jeanne's car with the headlights on as the car was backing out of the driveway.

"Hey, where are you going? Prom's not over."

Jeanne rolled the window down and faced him. "For me it is. Go inside and see your real date. She interrupted us enough times. Tell Aunt Debbie I said good night"

She barely got the words out before they both heard it. _"Stuart! Come rub some estrogen cream on my belly!" _

He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his date as she already turned out of the driveway and headed back to her place.

"Coming Debs" He said dejectedly as he shuffled into the house.

* * *

Raj's apartment door opened followed by Raj and Emily stumbling in all over each other. He barely locked the door when the two ran into his bedroom.

_"Can I see the new tattoo now?"_

_ "Of course"_

There was a moment of silence until a voice came from the bedroom. _"Oh my, you put the lotus in the perfect place"_

A moment later, a loud female moan registered from behind the closed doors.

* * *

Leonard was sitting on the couch waiting in anticipation while Penny was in the bedroom. A moment later, she came out of the bedroom wearing a plastic princess crown on her head and a Disney wand.

"Hello, my Prom King. Are we ready to enjoy the rest of the night?"

Leonard's voice got shaky as he merely stood up and began to remove his clothing while heading to the bedroom. "Always, my Prom Queen. Let me demonstrate how it's celebrated in New Jersey"

They were giggling as they made it to the bedroom and shut the door. A moment later, a moan came from the bedroom.

_"Oh Prom King, I think I would enjoy this place you call New Jersey"_

* * *

Sheldon and Amy's teas were forgotten on the table as they were on the couch making out. He managed to get her jacket off and was very pleased to see what she was wearing underneath was strapless. His jacket and tie were thrown with her clothing on the coffee table and he had the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned.

Before either of them could think, Sheldon lowered her on the couch until he was on top of her and nestled between her legs. His lips devoured her neck and upper chest while Amy nibbled on his ear, making him shudder.

He couldn't stop himself as his hands roamed over her body. She responded with exploring him before landing her hands on his rear end and kneading it like dough. His brain shut off as his pants tightened. He cupped one breast while the other hand grasped her posterior, making him moan in delight.

Suddenly, he jerked up in fear. "Oh Good Lord, I'm not ready for this" He quickly put his head between his legs and began to breathe heavily.

Amy sat up, her hair disheveled. Her lips were kiss swollen and she had the forming of a hickey on her collarbone. She moved to put her arms around him, but stopped in fear she would be rejected further. She tried to remember that he does love her, but old fears continued to race through her.

When his breathing leveled, Sheldon sat up and wiped his face before turning to face his girlfriend. His mind cleared, he remembered the conversation that he overheard earlier. "Amy, why did Bernadette say about your attractiveness that upset you so much?"

The neuroscientist froze. "I don't know what you're talking about Sheldon"

"Yes, you do. I overheard you and Penny earlier and she said something about your sexuality that was mean. What was it?"

"Nothing, Sheldon. Forget about it"

The physicist was determined to find out what upset his girlfriend so much. "I don't want to forget it, Amy. Now, what happened?"

Sheldon's prodding was making her more upset and she finally reached her breaking point. "She said that the reason I called the magazine to stop her wet t-shirt layout was because I was jealous that no one was interested in me expressing my sexuality! She was obviously right, because you can't get to second base without a freak out"

Sheldon wanted to tell her about how he spent nights of late thinking of Amy writhing underneath him in his bed, thoughts of her in the shower that led him to self-abuse, or how he wanted to go to her lab and do naughty things in there with her. But, he couldn't get the words out, only replying with the first words to come to mind.

"I need to use the restroom"

He ran into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at how dilated his pupils were.

Bernadette was wrong and she was now on his enemies list. _He_ wanted Amy to express her sexuality with him. His bespectacled neurobiologist was the only one to make him feel like giving in to what he now admits are his urges. Not only did he want to satisfy his urges with her, but wanted it perfect for her. He wasn't far enough in his research to be confident enough he could satisfy her, even though the moans she gives when he makes out with her had become very addictive of late.

Getting his faculties together, he dried off his face and prepared to walk out the door when he heard a door slam. Scared, he ran out and saw that his living room was empty.

She was gone.

He went to call her phone, but his stomach filled with dread when he immediately got voice mail. He became scared that she was off by herself in the middle of the night because she misunderstood him.

He knew where he needed to look next. With a sigh, he walked into his bedroom and grabbed an item he knew he would need for his search. Sheldon left and grabbed his keys before rushing out the door.

When he got across the hall, he knocked three times calling for Penny, praying what he grabbed wouldn't be needed. He heard no answer, but heard what sounded like a headboard banging against a wall.

Shuddering, he put on his noise cancelling headphones and unlocked the door before entering. Looking over to the dining room table, he saw Amy's purse with her phone flashing out of it. Next to it was her tiara, which he picked up without knowing why. Before he could register worry, disgust took over as his device failed him, making him hear the couple in the bedroom.

_"King I like how you do things in New Jersey, but let me show you how we do it Nebraska!"_

_ "Yes, Queen…Oh….Yee Hah__!"_

Not wanting to relive old traumas, he moved to leave quietly. As he turned, he happened to glance out the window and saw the limo was still there. His inner Texan rose up as he suddenly knew what to do. Finding Amy was important, but so was this.

He left Penny's apartment, ran across the hall to drop off his items, and stormed down the stairs not caring who heard him. When he got outside, he walked briskly to the limo, ignoring the driver still on his phone and banged on the door.

"We're busy" a squeaky voice yelled.

"I don't care about your drunken coitus. Open this door right now!"

"Go away Sheldon and play with some dolls or a computer game. I'm busy with Howie"

Sheldon's anger only multiplied. "I know what you said to my girlfriend, Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowicz and if you don't open this door right now I'll make sure you are never allowed in our apartment again, especially after I tell everyone what you said"

It was quiet for a moment before the door was opened by a suddenly remorseful Bernadette whose dress was hastily put on.

"Let's talk Ms. Jealous Potty Mouth"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here's the pentultimate chapter. I must give thanks for hazelra7 for her awesome dialogue suggestions. Now off to beta read for someone and prepare the final chapter to this. Happy New Years!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT, but take them out to play sometimes.**

* * *

Bernadette got out of the limo, followed by a disheveled Howard. "Talk about what, Mr. Robot? The fact that you have a sexless relationship with one of my friends?"

Sheldon's back was up, but he was determined to have his say. "No, Bernadette, but for the record, my relationship with Amy is none of your business. Yes, I have difficulties, but I'm working on them and Amy knows this"

"Whatever, Sheldon" Howard and Bernadette said together

"I am. But that's not the point. The point is you said something very cruel to Amy. I know I'm not the best boyfriend and I may sometimes be oblivious, but what you told her was totally uncalled for, especially since it was because you were mad you couldn't flash your boobies!"

"WHAT!" Howard said before turning to his wife. "Bernie, what's he talking about?"

Sheldon turned to his friend. "Oh, you don't know Howard? Let me enlighten you."

"Sheldon, shut up!" Bernadette said suddenly very embarrassed.

"Your wife was offered to be part of an article of female scientists in various states of undress in a renowned journal"

"Yeah, Sheldon, I know that, but they canceled it, which is their loss because my wife's tits are awesome!"

"Howie!" She said before hitting his arm.

"Sorry, Bernie, it's true. If we ever have a son, he could breast feed on those until grad school—OW!" Howard rubbed his arm from where his wife sucker punched him again.

Ignoring the couple, Sheldon continued. "As I was saying…..Amy disagreed with the purpose of this and let the magazine know her opinion. When she told Bernadette about what she said to the editors, your wife copped an attitude and told her the only reason Amy stated her peace about it was because no one wanted to see her express her…..s-s-sexuality"

"Bernie!" Howard didn't mind picking on Sheldon, but he always left Amy alone because she was his friend. He also felt that if a Jew could worship anyone as a saint, it would be Amy Fowler for putting up with Sheldon Cooper.

Sensing the tide turning against her, Bernadette turned to her husband. "Howie, we made up. Hell we even went dress shopping"

"Still, that was a pretty lousy thing to say to your friend, especially since she deals with his neurosis on a daily basis" Howard said

"You give Sheldon shit about his weirdness about sex all the time"

"Yeah, but we're guys."

Sheldon spoke up in an attempt to hide his nervousness. "Howard, you may think you are an expert in sex through your awkward coitus with your cousin as a teenager and through happenstance you were able to use that rudimentary knowledge to bewitch Bernadette here. However, not everyone feels the need to lay on top of another person and grunt here and there in a need to relieve biological stress and call it _'making love'_"

He turned to Bernadette and his momentary inadequacy turned back to anger. "You just said that stuff because we all know that while Amy is internationally renowned in the science world, won awards, and is respected by her peers in academia, you sold out to the highest bidder when you got your doctorate and went to work at that pharmaceuticals company. Of course the one chance to even come close to the respect and visibility Amy Farrah Fowler has in the science community is when you were offered a chance to pose in a sexual manner. When it got taken away, you took it out on your girlfriend….the woman I love!"

Bernadette and Howard's mouths dropped and simultaneously spoke. _"The woman you love?"_

Sheldon froze as he realized what he said. _'That was only for my Amy's ears!' _He hesitated for a moment, but threw caution to the wind, ignoring the nausea that built up in his stomach.

"Yes, the woman I love. I've never seen another woman who even compares to Amy Farrah Fowler in attractiveness and beauty. Now that I know what you said to her, I need to make her more aware of my feelings. Your commentary on her sexuality is not welcome and will not be spoken of again"

Sheldon stood up ram rod straight with a look in his eyes that made the couple shudder before he directed his gaze to the woman. "You Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowicz are not allowed back into my apartment until you make things right with my cute little lump on wool. Now, leave my residence. I have a girlfriend to find"

"A girlfriend to find?" Bernadette said. "What did you do now, Sheldon Cooper?"

"Never you mind. Now go fornicate at home. We have neighbors you know. Maybe you can get the dogs howling with her excited voice again"

As she watched Sheldon walk back into Los Robles with purpose, Bernadette felt incredible guilt as she remembered the night of their fight.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_She attempted to apologize to Amy at Los Robles, but it was pushed aside when the neurobiologist told her about their significant others and Raj locked into a room at a doctor's house who had a crush on Penny._

_The four separated with the doctor going to his BMW and the three girls heading to Penny's car. Bernadette headed towards her usual front passenger side before she was forcefully shoved away, giving Amy time to get to the front seat. When the microbiologist turned to her right, she saw Penny pointing to the back seat on the driver's side. Penny's face told Bernadette that Amy somehow informed her about the fight at the bar before she got there._

_The tension was thick in the car as Penny followed Doctor Lorvis back to his home in Sherman Oaks. Any questions Bernadette asked about the situation was answered tersely by one of the women before the women continued their conversation with each other up front._

_About two hours later, Leonard had finally finished his Donkey Kong game. As they were leaving the doctor's home, Penny told the guys they would catch up with them in a moment. When the guys were out of earshot, the blonde once again pushed her petite friend, this time forcefully forward to Amy._

_"Bernadette, I think you have something to say to Amy. We'll be waiting in the cars for you"_

_When Penny walked away, Bernadette turned to her friend. "Amy I shouldn't have said what I did. It wasn't nice"_

_Amy waited for a second, but no other words were spoken. She had hoped for more, but didn't want to rock the boat. "Of course" _

_Bernadette didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she gave Amy a hug, ignoring the halfhearted response she got in return. She looked over and saw the cars idling in the driveway. "Come on Amy, let's go. This place gives me the creeps."_

_The girls walked to the cars, Bernadette in Howard's with her husband and Raj, and Amy in Penny's with Leonard and Sheldon._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The neurobiologist had accepted her apology, but except for the time the two scientists were with Penny, her friend was reserved and quiet unless Bernadette spoke to her, even when decorating the roof for the prom.

To the microbiologist's surprise, all but one of fellow female scientists at work agreed with Amy, including one who was also offered a place in the centerfold. The day after her fight with Amy, most of those ladies, including the one asked to pose, stated to her they also wrote emails protesting the sexism of the proposed article. Bernadette had to admit it was doubtful is was Amy's word alone that led the cancelation, no matter what the neurobiologist told her.

That's when she realized it. She gave her regrets for her remarks, but never said the words _'I'm sorry'_

As much as she hated to admit it, Sheldon was right. She was jealous of her friend. No one ever asked her to publish in journals and nominated her for awards in her field of microbiology. What she said was uncalled for. She wanted to talk to Amy right away, but she got the sense her presence would not be welcomed and it looked like Sheldon had some making up of his own to do.

Bernadette decided she would track down Amy first thing tomorrow and they would really talk instead of her taking things at face value because it was easier.

"Come on Howie. Let's go home"

The two got into the limo[R8] with the driver reading his phone until he got into the front. As the car's engine turned over, a voice came out of the vehicle.

_"HOWIE, WHAT DID SHELDON MEAN BY MY VOICE MAKING THE DOGS HOWL AGAIN?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here is the conclusion of the Prom Night. I hope everyone enjoys and was worth the wait. Thanks to all who reviews and read. Also, I hope everyone enjoys the music I posted in this story. For those who are not part of the BBT Forum and want to hear the songs played, go to the Big Bang Theory Forum (Search under the Big Bang Theory Forums) and look for this story under Fan Fiction. **__**All the songs are embedded on page two.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBT but like to take them out to play sometimes.**

* * *

Sheldon walked into 4A and stood in thought. He tried to think where Amy could have gone, but drew a blank. He knew she was smart enough not to walk alone at night, but her purse was still at Penny's. There was no time to call a cab.

He walked to the window to contemplate. He looked out towards the parking lot and saw Amy's car parked there. Suddenly he knew where she was and quickly grabbed his jacket before he hurried out the door.

When he got to the roof, he opened the door and was greeted by a grateful Amy, who was standing in one of the corners.

"Thank God, Sheldon. I got locked up here and it's getting cold"

His southern upbringing kicked in and he put his tux jacket on his girlfriend, who pushed her arms through the sleeves to wear it. He was saddened as her beautiful shoulders and creamy cleavage were covered up, but her safety was his top concern.

"Amy, why did you come up here?"

Amy stammered before walking over to the table and picking something up. "I-I thought Rajesh may have left his IPad up here, so I came up to get it for him"

Sheldon knew he wasn't the greatest at facial cues, but he knew Amy enough to know she wasn't telling him everything. "Amy, what's going on?"

Amy hesitated for a moment before she stammered. "Why would there be anything going on? I came here to get this and I am cold from being locked up here"

Sheldon thought for a minute and took a chance. "Tell me the truth. Are you upset about earlier?"

Amy's eyes looked everywhere but the man in front of her. "Why would I be upset? I got to have the prom of my dreams with my boyfriend—"

Sheldon heard her voice raise an octave and knew she was avoiding his question. "You know I meant when I stopped us from doing intimate things in my apartment. You left Amy when I went to the restroom for a few minutes"

Amy was going to lie again, but seeing the worry in her boyfriend's eyes made her rethink that. "Yes. I'm sorry for worrying you, but….I-I felt rejected and needed to be alone"

"Amy, I wasn't reject—"

"Sheldon, I know that now. I figured it out after about two minutes up here. I was letting the fact that I'm not the best looking girl in the world override common sense and I was—"

"Amy, what do you mean by that?" Sheldon stepped closer with fire in his eyes until he was in front of her. "Who made slanderous remarks about your attractiveness?"

Looking to avoid her boyfriend's stare, she turned with the intent of putting Raj's IPad down. Instead hanging onto it with her arm against her like a security blanket, she turned around and looked at Sheldon. "No-nobody. I'm just stating fact, Sheldon"

He walked up to Amy until he was mere inches apart from his girlfriend. "Whoever told you that poppycock needs to be put in a cage with rabid dogs and torn to shreds. Obviously, to paraphrase Meamaw, they don't know their posterior from a hole in the ground"

Amy's heart begin to sing from her boyfriend's words. "Sheldon, really…"

Sheldon gently took the IPad out of her arm and put it on the table. When done, he put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. He began gently stroking her arms up and down, feeling a spark through his tux jacket and relishing the feeling all the way to his loins. He reached for her hands and caressed upwards. When his thumbs got near her wrists, he could feel her heart rate increase and was grateful he wasn't alone. His courage up, he began to speak.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you are the most beautiful creature there is. Since the day we met in the coffee shop, any naughty dreams I have are of you. When you come into the room, there is no other woman there who lights a candle to you. Your eyes are like magnets to me. Your posterior gives me very…. improper thoughts. I have to admit, I was disappointed that you didn't vote yourself Prom Queen."

"Sheldon! You're not supposed to look at my voting!"

"I did and I would do it again. Why the hell would you vote for Penny?"

"She's beautiful and—"

"Yeah, if you like overcompensating for lack of brain cells types who purchases her wardrobe from Skanks R Us."

"Sheldon!"

"Amy! Others, like Leonard, seem to like that, but my preference goes towards a woman who has brain cells and green eyes that seem to suck you in. She must have a figure with buttocks, thighs, hips, and proportionate breasts that make one look like a real woman, not a Barbie doll who needs to eat a Barbeque Cheeseburger from the Cheesecake Factory to fill her anorexic self out."

Sheldon's hands moved to take Amy's in his. "Some like tall women, but I want a woman whose height is right around 1.63 meters to my almost 1.87 meters because it makes it easy for her to rest her head on my chest when we dance so I can touch her back at the right angle to feel her heart beating. Kissing can be a challenge because she would stand on her toes, but our bodies would fit together like the perfect puzzle when we cuddled before going to sleep together."

Amy was speechless at Sheldon's words. After a moment, she got her bearings together. "That's a pretty rare combination"

Sheldon smiled, glad that he was beginning to get through to her. "There is only one woman who has all those qualifications. I am also in hippy dippy love with her."

He moved in and gave her a kiss that started gentle, but then progressed further as he held her tighter in his arms. When Sheldon's tongue caressed Amy's lower lip, she gladly opened her mouth further for easier access. Before she knew it, her arms moved around his neck and she stood on her tip toes to get closer to the lanky physicist.

After a few minutes, Sheldon and Amy had to come up for air. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, they moved apart, but stayed in their embrace. He smiled before he spoke.

"Doctor Fowler, may I have this dance?"

"There's no music, Doctor Cooper"

"No, but there will be"

Sheldon pushed some buttons on the IPad as everyone knew his password was Emily's birth date. Searching through the Google Play App, he looked for the song that he heard on his assistant's tablet at work last week. When he heard the lyrics, he couldn't tell Alex to turn it off because they spoke perfectly of how he felt about his neurobiologist and his crippling fears about intimacy with her until a few hours ago. When he found it, he hit PLAY and took Amy in his arms as it queued. When the guitar started to play, he held her closer as Cyndi Lauper began to sing _'Fearless'_

**_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go  
Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home  
Underneath it all...  
I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong_** **_._**

Amy heard this song when she watched an old episode of _Bones_ recently with Penny. Her blonde friend loved David Boreanaz's character Seeley Booth because he was hot. Amy admired the actor's physical qualities, but he couldn't hold a candle to her physicist. Instead, she preferred Emily Deschanel's Temperance Brennan because her character, like Sheldon, was very intelligent to the point of social awkwardness and afraid to feel too much because of old hurts. Much like that character over the later seasons, her sweet babboo seemed to be more open with his feelings ever since Valentine's Day.

When the song was over, they continued to hold each other and sway to the music of the cars driving below. After a few minutes, Sheldon pulled back slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Amy, at least not with you….for the most part."

Amy gulped before she gently caressed Sheldon's chest. "I'm pretty new to this also, but I think together we'll find a way to get past our fears. You said you never wanted to be intimate with anyone until me. Well, I'm glad I've never been with anyone because you're the only one I want to be….close to when we're both ready"

Sheldon visibly relaxed and decided he was ready to take a step forward.

"Amy, stay the night with me. I would like to hold you while I sleep."

The petite brunette was stunned by the question and could only nod in response. Sheldon exhaled a relieved breath before he grabbed Raj's tablet. He took his girlfriend's hand and led her from the roof. There were no words spoken as the couple made their assent down the stairs to the fourth floor. When they arrived at the landing, she excused herself for a moment to enter Penny's apartment.

"Wait, you will need this" Sheldon said as he grabbed Amy's keys from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Thanks"

Sheldon smiled as he watched his girl open the door. He grimaced when he heard a snippet of more banging against the walls and lamented not bringing his noise canceling headphones. He noticed Amy was quickly in and out with her purse and clothes from earlier in the day and shuddered from the noise in the apartment.

The couple entered 4A and Sheldon had finished locking the door when a thought came to Amy as she was picking up her bolero jacket for her dress.

"Sheldon, I have no pajamas here or a toothbrush"

"That's no problem. We have spare toothbrushes here and you can sleep in my pajama top"

Amy's mouth dropped. _'Me in his pajama top?'_ She thought for a moment before speaking. "W-what are you going to sleep in Sheldon?"

"I think my undershirt and bottoms will be fine…but it will have to be Saturday's because it's past midnight." He then panicked for a minute as he realized the sexual implications. "Is that okay, Amy? I can venture across the way into Sodom and Gomorrah and try to find something of Penny's. She left her laundry basket out again by the dining room table"

Amy wasn't losing her chance. "No, no it's fine Sheldon. I don't mind"

"Good" He said in a quiet voice.

The couple went into the bedroom where Sheldon hung up both jackets in his closet. After helping her unzip her dress, he gave her his pajama top so she could change in Leonard's room.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

When he finished his thoughts, Sheldon smiled to himself before putting the empty water glass in the sink. He turned the kitchen light off and walked to his bedroom. When he began to enter his bedroom entry way, he saw the only light on was the small bedside lamp on his nightstand. When he turned to look for Amy, he was dumbstruck by the sight of his girlfriend pulling the covers aside and crawling into his bed. He felt his loins stir as he got a peek at her panty clad rear end as she moved towards the left side of the bed.

He wasn't ready for coitus, but he was ready for closeness. Quickly he moved to get into the right side of the bed. When settled, each turned to their sides and faced each other. Sheldon was relaxed, but his girlfriend seemed to be glowing. "Amy, why are you smiling?"

The neurobiologist put her hand on her boyfriend's face and caressed it gently. "I need to make a confession"

She saw the panic on Sheldon's face. "It's not about coitus. I meant what I said earlier about no pressure" When she saw his relief, she grinned before continuing. "I heard what you said to Bernie and Howard earlier from the roof"

Sheldon's eyes got big. "You heard that? You were eavesdropping?"

"Well, I was stuck on the roof. Not like I could escape it, now could I? Now, before you stick your foot in your mouth, I just want to say thank you for coming to my rescue"

Sheldon's relaxation turned to sadness before he voiced a thought that was nagging him. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened?

Amy could see he was hurt and knew he was right to be. She did the only thing she knew to do. "I didn't want to upset you into thinking I was pressuring you again. I didn't want you….to….to take off again. I couldn't bear that again, Sheldon"

Sheldon felt sick for a moment and knew what he had to do. "Amy, running away was wrong. You did nothing wrong that night in your apartment."

"I didn't have to pressure you"

Sheldon exhaled. "You didn't. I was feeling overwhelmed by so many things and you merely made a reasonable suggestion. For me to do anything to lead you to think you did otherwise was wrong on my part and I am so sorry. You don't do that to someone you love. I promise I will never run away from you again but you have to promise not to keep things from me. It hurt that you didn't confide in me."

Amy knew he was right about the last thing. "You're right. I should have told you and I'm sorry"

Sheldon nodded before taking her in his arms with Amy's head on his chest and her arm around him. "Are you still upset about what she said?"

Amy knew to be honest. "Yes, I guess I am. She never came out and said she was sorry, only that she had regrets. I didn't want to cause a stink, so I chose not to press the matter. I know now that it wasn't fair to either of us as I should have let her know how much it hurt. So next time I see her, we're having a frank discussion. I have a feeling after talking to you she'll track me down tomorrow"

Sheldon rubbed his hand up and down Amy's back. The temptation was too much and his hand moved to Amy's beautiful posterior, giving it a rub and a gentle squeeze before returning his hand to her back. Suddenly, the theoretical physicist felt stirrings in his bathing suit area.

Sheldon looked at the clock and to his shock saw it was almost three o'clock in the morning. "We should get some sleep, Doctor Fowler"

"Of course, Doctor Cooper"

"Good night, Amy"

"Good night, Sheldon"

The couple's lips met but as Amy began to pull away, Sheldon held her close and extended the kiss. Before each of them knew it, the mood changed to a romantic one as their hands began to finish what they started earlier in the living room.

To Amy's surprise, Sheldon's tongue once again requested entrance and the two danced a sensual tango in her mouth. Eventually, his lips moved to her chin before leading to her jugular vein, making her panties start to dampen. In response, Amy's hand reached the hem of Sheldon's shirt and played with it for a few minutes before reaching underneath. She groaned as she caressed her boyfriend's soft skin on his back.

Sheldon heard Amy's moans and it sounded like beautiful music. When his tongue drew a line across her neck, he could feel her pulse race. When Amy touched his skin, fire coursed through his veins. His other brain taking over, he pushed her onto his back with him on top. His fingers began to unbutton his pajama shirt, following each patch of exposed skin with his lips. Hearing the sounds of his girlfriend made him grow bolder and his hand began to caress down to her abdomen.

When Sheldon's hand traveled down to her stomach, Amy tensed up. She enjoyed the sensation, but she realized she wasn't ready for third base. She didn't want to scare Sheldon off, but she needed to put a stop to things.

"Sheldon, please stop"

Amy's words felt like cold water was just dumped on Sheldon. Afraid he went too far, he went into panic mode. "Amy, I'm so sorry for attacking you—"

The neurobiologist moved quickly. "Sheldon, you didn't attack me"

She put her hands to his face and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "You did nothing wrong. All that you did felt so good, but I guess I'm not ready for that yet" Amy saw Sheldon's face and moved to clarify. "I mean anything below the breasts. Y-you're the first man to touch me intimately and I got nervous. I don't want anyone else to touch me that way, but I think I want to take our time"

Sheldon gently brushed the hair from his Amy's face. "Me too, Amy. I never thought I would ever be in a situation like this. I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long"

Amy smiled. "It's okay, Sheldon. Why don't we get some sleep? You have to get up for Doctor Who in a few hours"

Sheldon smiled. "I can miss one episode. Only for you…just remember that, Vixen"

"I will"

The two shared a tender kiss before Amy snuggled closer to Sheldon with her head on his chest. As Sheldon felt her breathing deepen, he closed his eyes. He only had one thought as he drifted to sleep.

Coitus was no longer a possibility.

It was an inevitability and he couldn't wait.


End file.
